Freddy Vs Videl
by Deranged Avenger
Summary: This is a one-shot fic with a fight between agent182's Phobia Videl and Freddy Krueger


I own niether Videl or Freddy Krueger.  
  
This is using the Videl from agent182's fic Phobia, where Videl is a serial killer with dream powers, like Freddy, so I decided to write a one-shot fic with a battle between the two.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Videl stood on a desolate street in the dream world, a wind blowing her hair as her eyes scanned her surroundings.  
  
"Strange, I was sure I felt a Z Fighter's ki around here." Videl whispered to herself, a frown on her face. But that frown quickly turned to a smile as she saw a figure walking toward her. As he walked closer, she noticed several queer things about him. He was wearing a dusty brown fedora, a red and green striped sweater, a trenchcoat over that, brown trousers, black shoes, and his body was severly scarred by fire.  
  
Oh, and he had a clawed glove on his right hand.  
  
"Hello." The man said in a gravelly voice, and Videl replied "Hello to you too. What's your name scar-boy?"  
  
"Fredrick Krueger, but you can call me Freddy. What's your name?" Freddy said, and Videl answered "Videl."  
  
"What a nice name, it'll look good in my soul collection." Freddy said as Videl smiled and said "That's what you think, scar-head." Videl then cocked back a fist and punched Freddy in the chest, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"What the Hell? How did you do that?" Freddy asked, and Videl said "I have powers in this realm."  
  
"So do I." Freddy said as he shot to his feet and swung his gloved hand at Videl, the claws shooting out and stabbing Videl through the chest. Videl snarled as blood trickled from her mouth and she shot backwards, removing the claws from her body. She disappeared and reappeared before Freddy, slamming a fist into his jaw, who retaliated with a blast of black energy into her chest, sending her back. Videl stood and spun in a 360 degree turn, tossing a black ball of ki as she ended her spin.  
  
The blast hit Freddy in the chest and sent him to the ground, and as he fell he yelled "Fuck!" He stood quickly, and his shadow shot forward and rose from the ground, slamming a fist into Videl's chest, knocking her to the ground, but as she hit the ground, the shadow kicked her in the ribs, knocking her back more.  
  
Freddy's shadow returned to him and he said with a sneer "Shadowing you, aren't I?"  
  
Videl stood and smiled saying "Hitting me was an ungentlemanly thing to do." to which Freddy retorted "I'm not much of a gentleman." The two then went after each other again, Videl striking Freddy with a left hook and Freddy hitting Videl with a knee to the gut. Freddy then rammed his claws into Videl's gut and Videl slammed her fingers into Freddy's chest. The two pulled back, their wounds healing as Freddy smiled, showing off his yellow teeth, and whipped a hand upward, a large chunk of the ground below Videl shooting into the sky, Videl on it. Freddy the turned his hand over and swung it down, slamming Videl into the ground with the chunk of earth driving her down. Freddy walked over and looked in, only to be met by Videl flying from the hole, a fist in the air which caught him under the jaw.  
  
"You bitch!" Freddy yelled as he grabbed his jaw, but shot out his claws as Videl landed, the claws stabbing through her throat. Videl gargled something though the blood in her mouth, but she stepped back and looked at him, spitting the blood onto the ground.  
  
"That's dirty pool!" Videl yelled, but Freddy smiled and said "No, this is dirty pool!" He waved a hand and a large pool appeared in the ground below Videl, who looked down into the dirty, mirky water.  
  
Videl smiled and said "Your right, that is dirty pool, so why not take a dip?" Videl asked as she pointed a finger at Freddy and lifted him into the air, brought him over the pool, and then swung him in. Freddy disappeared into the water, and Videl looked for him, but didn't notice as he rose into the air behind her. Freddy reared back with a fist, which glowed with white light, and punched her in the back, sending her flying forward into a wall. Freddy followed, only to have a fist slammed into his chest from Videl, who then grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"I know who you are Krueger. You're stale, old news, old..." Videl stopped and flicked off Freddy's hat with a finger "Old hat. I'm the new killer in town, and you're outta here!" Freddy snarled and swung down a fist, connecting with a blow to the top of her head, sending her down. Freddy followed, landed, and picked up his hat as Videl got onto her hands and knees, and Freddy kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying back.  
  
Freddy followed her and landed next to her limp body, kneeled down, got close to her face with his own, and snarled "Don't mess with the Top Dog, bitch! By the way, I have a friend for you to meet." Freddy rose up, and rose his clawed hand into the air. A portal opened and from it stepped Jason Voorhees, holding a machete.  
  
"Jason, I want you to meet the person who is challenging my throne." Freddy said, pointing a hand at Videl. Jason used his remaining eye to look at Freddy and gave him an "are you kidding" look.  
  
"No Jason, I'm not. I brought you here to watch our fight." Freddy said as Jason nodded and Freddy produced a movie theater chair, a box of cracker jacks, and a cup of soda. Jason sat and began eating the cracker jacks and drinking the soda as Videl stood slowly, looking at the two.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Videl asked as she looked from one to the other.  
  
"No. I'm serious, I want an audience for this little fight." Freddy said as Videl smiled and said "Alright. If you want an audience, we'll get an audience." She then snapped her fingers and the surroundings turned into the World Martial Artists Tournament arena, minus the ring, with Jason in the front row, surrounded by the souls of every person the three had killed combined.  
  
"Nice place. I like it." Freddy said as he looked around, giving Videl the advantage needed to slam a fist into Freddy's jaw, sending him flying back, but he stopped himself and looked at Videl and smiled as he disappeared.  
  
Videl's eyes scanned about the area until Freddy reappeared, taking her by surprise. He back-handed her with a closed fist, sending her flying back until she vanished into thin air.  
  
"Motherfucker!" Freddy yelled until he saw a small glint of something.  
  
"The Hell?" Freddy asked as he turned and saw a full-length mirror before him.  
  
"See yourself?" Videl asked, and Freddy cocked a head like Jason would and asked "What in the Hell are you doing?"  
  
"Wha-what? You're not disappearing! You're supposed to..." Videl started, and Freddy finished "Disappear?"  
  
"Yes." Videl said, and Freddy smiled and said "Deary, let me let you in on something. Those style ways of defeating me work only once, since I become immune to them. Now..." Freddy vanished into thin air, and reappeared infront of Videl, pushing her into a dentist chair, which didn't strapped her down.  
  
"Now time for a dental appointment!" Freddy said as his clothes transformed into a dentist's outfit, complete with a name-tag reading F. Krueger. He walked over and lifted a hand into the air, each claw now a dentist's instrument.  
  
"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Videl screamed as Freddy went to work with the glove, Jason nodding and clapping to the unmitigated violence.  
  
Freddy looked at the bloody mush on top of the stump, clapped his hands together, and said "Fini! Oh, and here's some mouthwash!" Freddy pulled out a bottle of holy water and poured it on Videl's body, it vanishing in a demonic his and smoke.  
  
"Hey Voorhees!" Freddy yelled to Jason, who looked at him with a "yes?" look, and Freddy said "Want to go to the bar in Limbo and knock back some brewskies?" Jason shrugged and nodded, and with that Freddy and Jason disappeared. 


End file.
